


sk8ter girl

by Alerion15



Series: so tenderly you watch me burn [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and despite the title this doesn't really have anything to do with skating, plain and simple, shameless fluff bc who can say no to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I wanted them to smooch, sue me (actually pls don't, all I have to my name is my computer, if you take that I can't deliver any more fics to you guys)





	

“I don’t know Chika…”

“Don’t worry Yō, you’re doing fine.”

“Only because you’re holding my hands.”

“Aw c’mon Yō, I’ve seen you dive from crazy heights, this should be easy for you!”

Jutting out her lower lip Yō gives Chika her patented puppy dog look.

“What if I fall?  I’m down to my last pair of spare glasses.”

“You worry too much.  It’ll be fine, that’s why I brought my longboard they’re built for smooth cruising! So are you ready?”

Yō chews her bottom lip in contemplation before locking gazes with Chika and nodding her head confidently.

“Let’s do it, Yousoro!” Yō salutes.  Chika can’t help but laugh at her cuteness.  Leaning in Chika smooches the tip of Yō’s nose, the now embarrassed brunette lets out a shriek of surprise and reflexively reaches out and pulls Chika’s beanie over her eyes.

“Wahh Yō I can’t see.” Chika blindly reaches up to try and move her hat.  As soon as she’s able to see again she gives Yō an unimpressed look.

“Ah sorry Chika, you uh… surprised me.”

Chika’s stare melts into amusement.

“I can’t really be surprised, in the end Yō is the type to get embarrassed by a kiss.” Chika crosses her arms over her chest and hums while making sure to place her foot on the board so it doesn’t roll away.  “I still can’t believe you were the one to kiss me first.”

“Hey, like I said, you surprised me that time.  I could kiss you whenever I wanted.”

Chika bites her pierced lip and quirks an eyebrow as if to say  _ really?   _ Although that look is quickly wiped off her face and replaced with a blush when she is suddenly pulled in by her belt loops and ends up centimeters away from Yō’s face.

“See, I can initiate them too…” The brunette whispers with her eyes closed.

Chika swallows slowly and licks her suddenly dry lips waiting for Yō to close the scant distance between them.  A beat passes.  Then two.  Then three. Fluttering her eyes open Chika’s red eyes fill with confusion as she notices Yō hasn’t moved.  In fact the poor girls eyes were screwed tightly shut and she was trembling a little. Smiling softly Chika caresses Yō’s cheek and plants a gentle kiss there.

“It’s okay.  I love the cute and shy Yō too.”

Yō makes a strange squeaking noise and buries her now burning face in the crook of Chika’s neck.  Unable to stop herself Chika presses another kiss to the side of Yō’s hair earning her another adorable squeak.

Patting her embarrassed girlfriend on her hip Chika pulls back and smiles brightly at Yō.

“Alright Yō, we’ve still got the whole afternoon ahead of us, and that hill isn’t gonna skate itself!”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I wanted them to smooch, sue me (actually pls don't, all I have to my name is my computer, if you take that I can't deliver any more fics to you guys)


End file.
